veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared (transcript)
VeggieTales – Where is God when I’m S-Scared Bob: Hi, kids and welcome to VeggieTales, I'm Bob the Tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: That's right. Bob: Now today we got a letter from Lucy Anderson from Phoenix, Arizona who writes. Lucy: Dear Bob and Larry, I am six years old. Sometimes I think there are monsters in my closet, that makes me real scared, can you help me? Larry: Oooh! I remember once I thought there were monsters in my closet. Bob: Yeah? Well, what happened Larry? Larry: Well, it turned out that they weren't really monsters at all. Just my fluffy bunny slippers, and they're not so scary just kinda squishy. Bob: Oh I see. Well Lucy Anderson first check to see if it's just your slippers, and then watch this story about how Junior Asparagus got little bit scared. • title cards introduce "Tales From The Crisper" segment. Mad Scientist's assistant: It can't be done, I don't believe you can do it. Mad Scientist: Well then stand back and behold as I throw the switch. It's alive It's alive hahahahaha. Stand! Mad Scientist's assistant: Oh my goodness, look how big it is! Mad Scientist: Speak! Frankencelery: *groans* Mad Scientist: Walk to me! No, this way! Mad Scientist's assistant: I'll get going. Mad Scientist: Frankencelery, where are you going? Come back here. No don't go near that door. • door bursts open* Woman Screams Ahhh In Humorous Fashion Mad Scientist: Frankencelery come back! Stay away from those villagers! (camera turns to Junior Asparagus but noises from TV are still going) Funny Man Being Tortures Yells No no don't do it ouch! Mom Asparagus: Junior. It's time for bed. Junior: Just four more minutes. Mom Asparagus: That's what you said four minutes ago. Let's skedaddle up those stairs your father will be up in a minute to tuck you in. (Junior goes to the stairs) Mom Asparagus: Besides I think this show might be a little too scary for you. Junior: It's not too scary. I...I like it. Yeah...I'm n-not scared. (Junior looks at the family portrait and smiles. Processed Descending Cowbell Shakes. Portrait turn into mad monsters with bolts out of their necks. Classic Aooga Car Horn. Juniors gets scared and runs up the stairs into his room) (camera dissolves into Juniors bedroom) (Junior begins to talk with noises starting to emerge) Junior: I'm not scared. It was just...monsters. Around me. Big, growly monsters. (Bob and Larry jump in. Bob lands safely on the floor, Larry lands in the toy chest) Junior: Ahh! Who are you? Bob: I'm Bob, I'm a tomato and I'm here to help you. (Larry begins to struggle his way out of the toy chest with short bulb horn honk with Junior worried) Junior: There's something in my toy chest. It's a monster. It's a big scary lizard. It's a...it's a... (Larry pops out with a baby bonnet on his head) Junior: Baby pickle? Bob: Uh, he's a cucumber. Junior: Oh. Larry: Where is everybody? (Larry jumps out face first) Parachute Opens With Air Bob: Over here Larry! (ball rolls by Bob) Bob: We couldn't help but notice that you were just a little bit frighten so thought we drop in and help. Larry: Yeah um, fear not for behold I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be on to all people, for onto you... (Bob interrupts) Bob: Ahem! Wrong story Larry. Larry: Oh sorry. (Larry gives his trademark smile at Bob) Junior: Well I wasn't really scared you know, it was just a movie with a big...scary...monster! But I'm five years old so I can handle it. Bob: Oh, so you weren't scared? Junior: Nope, I wasn't scared. (Bob looks up at Larry) Bob: He wasn't scared. (Larry looks down at Bob) Larry: No not scared a bit. Junior: Well maybe just a little bit. Bob: Oh, just a little bit scared? Larry: Oh a little bit. Junior: But not too scared. Bob & Larry: Oh well yeah huh huh. Junior: Why, how can you guys help me. I mean if I was scared. Bob: Oh we were just gonna sing you a little song that's all. But since you weren't even scared well then I guess we'll just be on our way. • Junior gets a shocked face. Larry: Yep see you later. Junior: No wait! I guess a little song might be nice, well since you're in the neighborhood. Bob: Well if you weren't scared then there's really no reason so I guess we'll just be going now. • Junior gets grumpy Junior: Sing the song! Bob: Okay ahem, here it goes. • camera turns on Junior and the bedroom light goes off and a spotlight shines on Bob and Junior. Bob: You were lying in your bed. You were feeling kind of sleepy. But you couldn't close your eyes because the room was getting creepy. • Junior looks around the room Larry: Were those eyeballs in the closet? • three pairs of eyeballs pop out in Juniors closet. Larry: Was that Godzilla in the hall? Bob: There is something big and hairy casting shadows on the wall. • Junior turns around to find the shadow and to get scared. Bob: Now your heart is beating like a drum. Your skin is getting clammy. • camera turns to the door with three kinds of monsters to jump in the drawer. Bob: There's a hundred tiny monsters jumping right into your jammies • Toy monsters bouncing in front of Junior Bob: what are you going to do Junior: I’m going to call the police. Bob: No, You don’t need to do anything Junior: What, why. Bob: Because, God is bigger than that boogie man, he’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, god is bigger than the boogie man and he’s watching out for you and me. Get it? Junior: Um, well, hey, hum, um, no. Bob: Oh, you see, you don’t have to be afraid because God is the biggest. Junior: What? Is he bigger than King Kong? Because Kong is a really big monkey and he’s kinda scary. Bob: Next to God, Junior, King Kong would look like an itty bitty bug. Junior: Really? Bob: Umm Humph Junior: Well is He bigger than the slime monster? Cause he’s the biggest monster of them all. Larry: Compared to God, the slime monster is like a tiny little corn flake. Junior: But the slime monster can squirt slime out of his ears! Can God squirt slime out of His ears? Bob: Eh hemm. Come over here Junior. All three bounce towards the window Bob: What do you see up there? Junior: My curtains Bob: No, out the window, up in the sky. Junior: I see lots of stars. Larry: God made all of the stars out of nothing. He went just went SPPPPT and there they were. Junior: No way! Bob: That’s right, and he also made the sun and the moon and even the earth we’re living on right now. Junior: Wow! Slime monster couldn’t do that! Well even if he tried he would get everything really sticky. Bob: But do you know what else God made? Junior: What? Larry: He made all the plants, and animals and people too! Junior: Wow! Bob: And that’s why we don’t have to be afraid. Junior: Huh? Bob: You see, everything God makes is very special to Him. He made all the little kids and he loves them very much. And because he loves them he takes extra good care of them. So we don’t need to be afraid because God is always looking out for us! Junior: Oh, I get it. So you’re saying God’s the biggest of them all and he’s on my team! Bob: That’s right! Oh, by the way, there’s someone else who wants to meet you. • Frankencelery decends from the ceiling Classic Aooga Car Horn Junior: Ahh! It’s Frankencelery! • Junior hops into his toy chest. Frankencelery: Ah, well, actually my name is Phil Winkelstein and I’m an actor from Toledo. Junior: What? Frankencelery: Well, I, I was just pretending to be Frankencelery in that TV show. Um, that was my job. Um really I’m just a regular guy, and I wouldn’t hurt anyone Junior: Oh, I get it! Junior: So when I’m lying in my bed… and the furniture starts creeping… I’ll just laugh and say “Hey cut that out!” And get back to my sleep cause I know that god’s the biggest and he’s watching all the while. So when I get scared and I’ll think of him and close my eyes and smile. • Smiles All: God is bigger than that boogie man, He’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, god is bigger than the boogie man and he’s watching out for you and me. Monster #1: Oh, are you frightened? Junior: No, not really Monster #2: Are you worried? Junior: Not a bit! I know whatever’s going to happen that God can handle it! Frankencelery: I’m sorry that I scared you when you saw me on TV. Junior: Well, that’s okay, 'cause now I know that God is taking care of me. All: God is bigger than that boogie man, he’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, god is bigger than the boogie man and he’s watching out for you and me. Junior: One more time! All: God is bigger than that boogie man, he’s bigger than Godzilla or the monsters on TV, oh, God is bigger than the Boogie Man and he’s watching out for you and me. He’s watching out for you and me. Monster #1: Watching... Monster #2: Watching… Monster #3: Watching… Junior: Out You for you and me. Yeah. Dad: Junior, what’s all that racket in there? Junior: Well I was just singing. Dad: Your mother and I think that show you were watching was a little too scarry for you. Junior; Yeah, well, but maybe, but you know Frankencelery is just a guy named Phil from Toledo. Well and he’s not scary that all. And besides, God is bigger than any of them and even though he doesn’t squirt slime out of His ears He made the whole universe. And He’s taking good care of me too. Dad: Um… Well… you’re right, we don’t have to worry about things because God is taking care of us. I do think we should be a little more careful about what we watch on television. And you know what? It’s okay to tell us if you’re really scared. Junior: Okay. I guess you’re right. Dad: Sounds like you’ve been doing some good thinking. But it’s time to shut the thinker down now and get some sleep. Junior: Okay. Dad: I love you little mister Junior: I love you big mister. Dad: I’ll see you in the morning. Junior: All right. Junior: God is bigger than the (Yawns) boogie man. (Snoring) Music plays – Skit over. *title card for the silly song fades in Anonymous British narrator: And now it's time for silly songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song, so without further ado, silly songs with Larry. *Larry hops out with a cowboy hat Larry: The water buffalo song! *music kicks in and the singing kicks in Larry: Everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow, oh where'd we get them I don't but everybody's got a water bufaloooooooo... I took my water buffalo to the store, got his head stuck in the door, spilled some lima beans on the floor oh everybody's got a... *Archibald hops in annoyed and angered, interrupting the song. Archibald: Stop it stop, stop right this instant what do you think you're thinking you're doing, you can't say everybody's got a water buffalo because everybody does not have a water buffalo. We're going to get nasty letters saying, "Where's my water buffalo? Why don't I have a water buffalo?" And are you prepared to deal with that? I don't think so, now stop being so silly! *Archibald hops off and Larry looks at the camera and the silly song title card cuts in. Anonymous British narrator: This has been silly songs with Larry, tune in next time to hear Larry sing. *Larry pops out of nowhere. Larry: Everybody's got a baby kangaroo, her's is pink but mine is blue, hers was small but... *Archibald charges towards Larry angrily. Archiblald: *screams* *title card fades away and thus ending the silly song skit. *Daniel and the Lions' Den starts up, Larry is Daniel and Archibald is King Darius with a narrator introducing the story with a camera going from the water over the lands into the city of Babylon. Narrator: Long long ago, in a far away land there lived a young man named Daniel. When Daniel was a boy, he was taken from his home in Judah to live in a city called Babylon, where he went to school in the palace of the Babylonian king. Daniel missed his home very much, and every day he'd pray that God would take care of his family, and his friends, and look after him too. God heard his prayers, and helped Daniel become wise as grew older and everyone in the palace knew his wisdom. And one night while Babylon was sleeping, the king had a dream. *camera dissolves into Darius' palace with the first appearance of the scallions as Darius' wisemen as their presence is required. *the music starts up and the scalions and Darius' maidens (Mabel and Penelope), stand up straight. *Darius bursts the doors open and begins singing. Darius: I am King Darius, I had a dream. And now I'm feeling rather frighten that I wish someone would tell me what it means. Scallion 1: We are your wisemen, yes that is true. And though we're using all our wisdom we're afraid we can't explain your dream to you. *darius is outraged. Darius: What? *Scallion 3 speaks but he is short and Darius looks to see where he's talking from. Scallion 3: But there is one who is wiser still, and Daniel is his name. So before you take another sleeping pill, perhaps he can explain. *camera turns to a door behind the scallions and cuts closer to the door and Daniel runs into the camera and pops out his eyes and smiles at everyone. Daniel: My name is Daniel. That much is true, but it is god who gives me wisdom and through me he will explain your dreams to you. *camera cuts to Mabel and Penelope with Mabel looking curious at Daniel. Mabel: His name is Daniel, that's what he said. But when he talks this god if his, I think he's kinda looney in the head. I do Narrator: (not singing) Well, Daniel was able to explain the king's dream. And this made the king, very happy. King Saul: (back to singing) Daniel you have enlightened me, your job I will expand. From now on I want you to sit right beside me as the second in command. *music ends with Darius and Daniel hopping out the court with the scallions jealous. Narrator: This was very good news for Daniel, but very bad news for the wisemen. *camera turns to Mabel and Penelope with Mabel having a worried look on their face. Narrator: You see each one of them wanted to be second in command. *Scallion 1 gives the girls an angry look and they get scared and walk away like nothing happened. Narrator: But now that Daniel got the job, the wisemen would have to do whatever he said. This made the wisemen very unhappy, and they immediately started thinking if ways to get rid of Daniel. *The music for the next song kicks in and the scallions begin to dance and sing. ALL: (SINGING) Oh, no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh, no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Oh, no! What we gonna do? The king likes Daniel more than me and you. Oh, no! What we gonna do? We gotta get him out of here. Scallion 2 and 3: (singing the next verse while Scallion 1 still sings the first one) We could throw him, in the dungeon. We could let him, rot in jail. We could drag him, to the ocean. Have him eaten, by a whale. Scallion 1: We could throw him in the Tigris let him float a while, then we'll sit back and watch him meet a hungry crocodile. Then we'll send him on a camel's back and send him of to Ur, with a cowboy hat without a brim, a boot without a spur. Or we can give him jelly doughnuts and take them all away, or we can fill his ears with cheese balls and his nostrils with sorbet. We can use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on, then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Babylon. Scallion 2: (not singing) Or! *camera cuts to an ariel view of one Scallion 2 whispering his plan and the others listening. *camera cuts to the scallions showing off their opinions of Scallion 2's idea. Scallion 1: I like it. Scallion 3: It's sneaky. All Scallions: And it just might work! All Scallions: (back to singing) We could use him as a footstool or a table to play Scrabble on then tie him up and beat him up and throw him out of Babylon. *the music goes on with the scallions leaving Darius' court and the music ends with the doors slamming shut. *camera fades into an outside view of Darius's court with the narrator talking into the inside if the court. Narrator: The very next morning, the wisemen appear before king Darius to try and trap Daniel with their scheme. Darius: You wanted to see me? Scallion 1: Ahem *music plays Scallion 1: We got some news good king Darius, we fear your position is precarious. There are some people here in Babylon who won't give you your due, they'd rather bow to other men. Darius: Can this be so? Scallion 2: 'Tis true Darius: (looking worried) Oh, dear. Scallion: We brought a solution of our own design. (pulls out a contract) If you'll just sign this paper on the dotted line. It's explaining most concisely what we're all to do. Must bow our heads and bend our knees before no one, but you! Darius: I see. Ahem, just one more time now let's see if I got this straight. A law to prove once and for all that I am great. If I'm the king then no one must doubt my full supremacy. So from this day forth my citizens will pray to only...me! Yes! But, what if they don't? *Scallion 1 says what's going to happen and the set will go red with a bolt of lightning and a thunderclap. Scallion 1: If they don't obey, any citizen will be thrown into the lion's den. Darius: (not singing) Oh, yes! Well, I guess that'll do it. *scallions run off to find Daniel praying to God with Darius about to walk off. Anonymous female singing voice: So the law was passed, the deed was done. Daniel's troubles have just begun. *camera shows Babylon through a window and pulls into Daniel's house who we see praying to God. Narrator: Everyone in Babylon heard about the new law, including Daniel. But Daniel also new God's law, and God's told him that he should only pray to God. So the next day, just like any day, Daniel prayed and thanked God for the sunshine and for all his friends. He also thanked God for giving him the courage to do what was right, even when he knew, it could get him in trouble. Daniel: (opens one eye after the narrator talks) Did you say trouble? *Scallions burst door open with the door slamming back knocking out Scallion 3. AHAH Heavy Head Bonk And Fall With Bell And Drum AHAH They walk towards Daniel with Daniel freaked out. *The next scene cuts to the desert where the scallions carrying him to the lion's den while Daniel is asking questions to them. Daniel: So you guys are wisemen. Well, that's pretty cool have you always been wise, or did you have to go to school for that? Were you serious about that cheese ball thing? Hey I can see my house from here. *lion's roar Scallion 1: Daniel, because you violated section 4219-2r9-4000-6.1-7...b, of the code of Babylon, forbidding prayer to anyone but King Darius, you are hereby sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Goodbye. *Daniel gets thrown in and screams. Daniel: Hey don't I get a phone caaaaalllllll?! *Daniel lands face first and looks up at the surface while the Scallions mock him. Cuckoo Clock With Ticks And Small Gong With Cuckoo Bird Scallion 2: Hey, Daniel! You're sure gonna have fun down there! We're not "lying". *Scallion 2 and 3 laugh. Scallion 3: Uh, yeah! You better be "ly-ing" down... Um... 'cuz those lions are gonna...um..."lie"..."on" you! Ha ha! Scallion 2: What? Mine was funny. Yours was...goofy. *Daniel still looks at the surface while Scalliion 2 and 3 are still arguing. Scallion 2: Lion's are going to ly-on you?! They're going eat him! They’re not going to ly-on him. Scallion 3: Well, well maybe there going to lie on them then eat them. Or maybe one will lie on him while another on, maybe eats him. Or maybe... (the two scallions argue about what will happen as they push a giant rock over the hole to the lion's den making the den completely dark) (water drops) Daniel: Oh, it's not so scary down here! A little musty, not so scary! (hears lions roaring, backs up and more lions appear.) Daniel: (In the tune of '''Oh no! What we gonna do?') ''Oh no! What am I gonna do? It looks like I'm gonna end up as lion stew. Category:Episodes transcripts